


Abracadabra

by unablearethelovedto_die



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unablearethelovedto_die/pseuds/unablearethelovedto_die
Summary: Hermione is taking exams, Ron's busting his arse in Auror training. Both need a fun night out. Muggle Halloween party anyone?The song: Steve Miller Band AbracadabraAuthor's note: Sometimes I imagine my Hermione to look kinda like Film Hermione, other times I think of her with more curves and altogether more bootylicious. This is one of those times.





	Abracadabra

The Muggle Halloween party had been Ron's idea. Arthur Weasley was fascinated by the idea that every year Muggles dressed up as representations of the supernatural, carved out pumpkins and knocked on neighbours doors for treats and when the end of October rolled around every year, his excitement heightened. He talked about it nonstop, bringing home a selection of Halloween themed props he had come across in his work.

Molly wouldn't give such things house room so items such as the latex amputated leg with squirting blood attachment and the zombie bear with gnashing teeth that crawled across the floor were relegated to the shed outside. She couldn't stop him talking about it though.

Ron was enjoying home comforts for the weekend, sore and grumpy from Auror training. Hermione was studying for exams in Hogwarts, flatly refusing to see him until the following week, claiming he was too much of a distraction. That sentiment had made him even grumpier; ever since they had become more serious, taken their relationship to a sexual level, all he wanted to do was be with her. He considered himself to be somewhat of a pro in making himself come but coming with Hermione, in Hermione was something else entirely. Being allowed to do all these things, having full permission to explore her was addictive and cutting off the supply wasn't improving his mood.

Still, listening to Arthur talk about Muggles celebrating Halloween was always entertaining, more so as it seemed to aggravate Molly.

".... and they deliberately hang this fluffy material, it's stringy you know, and they hang it up so it looks like spiderwebs. Makes it looked more like a haunted house."

Ron grimaced. "As long as there's no real spiders involved Dad." Arthur smiled distractedly.

"Oh no, it's all fake. But Muggles really put the effort in. Wonderful ideas. The parties look fantastic fun. Look at these flyers."

Arthur laid a handful of leaflets on the table and Ron examined them. Mostly in Muggle pubs and clubs in London, prizes for dressing up, alcohol promotions. He had to admit, they did look fun. His eye caught one being held in The Scalded Cat, an old bar that had recently come under new ownership. The flyer was bright with acid green bats and dripping blood and bold, spiked letter advertised its theme: Witches and Wizards. How funny it would be to attend one of these parties, surrounded by people in full costume, knowing they were the real deal.

It sparked Ron's interest so much that when Molly came into the kitchen and his dad swiftly returned the flyers to his satchel, Ron skimmed the Scalded Cat advertisement from the pile and stuffed it into his pocket. He couldn't believe it when Hermione agreed to go with him the following Saturday, Halloween night. "I could do with a fun night out and the exams will be over by then," she replied by owl, having perused the information. "We'll need costumes."

So that was how he had ended up here, Saturday night in the Scalded Cat, waiting for his girlfriend. Never one to let an event unfold without imposing some sort of rule, Hermione had insisted they buy the costumes from a Muggle shop as it would be too dangerous to use their Hogwarts robes. She had placed a strict ban on seeing each other's outfits; the big reveal was to happen on the night. But it was quarter past nine, she was late, the place was packed with witches but not his witch and as Ron mulled over his third beer, he was starting to think maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

_ **I heat up, I can't cool down ** _

_ **You got me spinning ** _

_ **'Round and 'round ** _

_ **'Round and 'round and 'round it goes ** _

_**Where it stops nobody knows** _

He saw the pointy hat first, a purple satin bow tied at the base. As the crowd near the door jostled and pushed, her face came into view, gaze flicking round the bar in search of him. Her eyes were heavily made up in iridescent violet and indigo, mouth ruby red becoming darker towards the lip line. If she hadn't smiled and waved as he looked up, he wouldn't have recognised her.

She snaked a path through the crowd to him and jumped into his arms, giving him moments to realise he needed to catch her.

"Well that's a great welcome. To what do I owe the honour?"

Hermione looked up at him, eyes liquid and alert. "I just missed you, that's all. Can't a witch miss her wizard?"

She giggled and pressed her mouth to his. Immediately he could taste the sunny warmth of Firewhiskey on her lips. It wasn't a bad experience, nor was the sensation of her deepening the kiss, tongue boldly pushing into his mouth, arms tighter round his neck. His hands pressed into her back over her flimsy cloak and he leant one elbow against the bar to steady himself.

Merlin, he would never get used to kissing Hermione. From the very first time it had been a stupefying experience and every kiss since then had left him a bit dazed. In idle moments, Ron would split the kisses into groups in his mind. There were the pecks on the cheek or lips she would give him in front of other people, there were the slow, tender kisses they would share lying in bed in the morning. Special mention given to the kisses she would place carefully on Ron's various body parts, introducing him to waves of pleasure he hadn't known existed. Then there were the balls-to-the-wall, flat out tongue lashings they would share which only ever ended one place. Like the kiss she was giving him now.

When they pulled away for air she was grinning up at him wickedly, body still pressed close. "Has someone been drinking this evening?" Ron teased, wagging a finger at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes away from him. "Ginny helped me get ready. We had a small, mini, tiny, really very small celebration that I finished the first wave of exams." She turned her face up towards him and held her finger and thumb an inch from each other. "It was really very small."

Ron laughed and kissed her briefly again. Slightly drunken Hermione was an occurrence he had witnessed only one other time and that had been entertaining, so he wasn't totally put out that she was ahead of him.

Suddenly she squealed, "Ooooh I love your costume." Hands running over the pliable black fabric draped over his arms, examining the gunmetal grey overlay on the shoulders and trim around the hood. Ron had allowed Arthur to pick it, they had ventured to a real Muggle shop and paid with Muggle money. Arthur had been in his element and the shop assistant hadn't been sure what to make of someone so enamoured with flashing devil's horns.

"Do you? The only other wizard costume had giant stars all over it. I thought this one was sexier."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes Ronald Weasley, it's very sexy."

"Well let's see yours then. Hardly got a chance with all that snogging." Ron used his hands on hers to press her away from him as best he could in the crowd.

_ **Every time you call my name ** _

_ **I heat up like a burning flame ** _

_ **Burning flame full of desire ** _

_**Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher** _

Hermione raised her arms in the air and gave a little wiggle but really there was no need. Everything about her was sweltering. The dress was sleeveless under the filmy cloak, opaque black material around the top half of her torso, swathing her breasts and finishing just beneath. There was more of the same material starting on her hip bone, hugging her hips and arse and finishing mid-thigh. Connecting the skirt and the top was black sheer material through which her stomach and belly button could be seen. When he dared to glance down, he noted her black and purple striped thigh socks, a good two inches of flesh between skirt and ribbed sock top. Snub nosed shiny buckled shoes and long black gloves to her mid upper arm completed it.

The opaque material was tattered, hanging lower in places, higher in others but it is no way hid the acres of skin. The translucent fabric in the middle was actually way hotter than if there had been nothing there at all. It meant you had to look really close to see what she had on display. For a moment Ron felt a flash of jealousy and made a quick sweep of the room. All these guys in here tonight, seeing his girlfriend dressed like this. How could it not turn them on?

_'But she's with me'_ he realised just as quickly, _'This incredibly sexy girl is here with me._' The thought cheered him up immensely and he pulled her to him for another kiss.

“That is really some outfit Miss Granger,” he murmured next to her ear, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

For a moment she seemed unsure, pulling away. “Is it ok? Ginny persuaded me…” She looked down at the dress and smoothed the material with the flat of her hands. “I wouldn’t normally pick something so…. but they all sort of looked like this.”

Ron turned her face up to his. “You look amazing. Seriously. Ten out of ten.”

Hermione smiled up at him happily as they were approached by a girl wearing a t shirt promoting alcoholic shots. She wore a thick belt around her middle, holstering test tubes full of green and black liquid.

"Four test tubes for a fiver, a choice of Hocus Pocus or Black Cat", she shouted over the dim, indicating the little tubes.

Ron looked dubiously at them but Hermione was already pulling out paper. "Two of each please."

As the bar girl moved on, Hermione turned to Ron, brandishing the slim test tubes. He looked at her incredulously. "We're doing shots now are we?"

She laughed and tipped the green contents of one of the tubes into her mouth, swallowing and instantly scowling. "Oooh that's bitter." He continued to stare at her. "Oh relax Ron it's only one night. We could do with a bit of fun." When he still said nothing she added, "I promise I will go right back to being a good Head Girl on Monday."

"Alright," he conceded, taking a tube, "But if I have to carry you home I will complain about it for a long time." He swallowed the green liquid, tasting liquorice. They downed the second one together, black cherry coating their throats.

The music pulsed aggressively, tempting couples to the make shift dancefloor near the back. "Let's dance!" Hermione squealed, not giving Ron much time to think as she pulled him with her. The space was crowded, pushing bodies back to back and front to front. Hermione pressed her palms onto Ron's chest and swayed generously to the music.

_ **Abra abracadabra ** _

_ **I wanna reach out and grab ya ** _

_ **Abracadabra Abracadabra ** _

Ron placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. With the platform heels she was much taller than he was used to, pelvis almost reaching his. Her breasts crushed against his chest, her fingertips pressed harder into his skin. He could feel the movement of her body against his crotch and suddenly it felt really warm in the room. Hermione smiled up at him, gorgeous and vibrant, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing that lush red mouth. She eagerly responded, arms enthusiastically curling round his neck, the fingers of one hand combing up through his hair from the base of his skull and tugging lightly on it. He felt the graze of her teeth on his bottom lip, wet flesh nipped to the point of tenderness. He nipped back and was rewarded with a groan he couldn't hear but felt vibrating against his mouth.

Hermione pulled away from him and, still swaying, turned on the spot. Pressing the length of her back against his chest and leaning her head back against his shoulder, she guided his hands to the filmy black material over her stomach and pressed them there as they moved. The rub of the slightly coarse fabric on the pads of his fingers seemed heightened and he dragged his fingernails slowly over her belly. He felt Hermione take a sharp breath, ribs up and out. He sensed the pulse of his cock against the fabric of his jeans and felt longing burn in the back of his throat. The swell of her arse pressed tantalisingly against him and, without conscious thought, he slid his hand to her low belly, pushing her tight to him with the flat of his palm. It brought the swivel of her hips even closer; he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him and she acknowledged it with a sly glance back to him.

He bent down and slid his tongue through her parted lips. Ron was faintly aware of other people around them, faintly aware how public this display of affection was. But the alcohol was sizzling through his bloodstream and all he could think about was getting Hermione alone. "I really want you right now," he murmured, mouth flattened against her ear so she could hear him.

She turned in his arms and cupped her hand around her mouth to his ear. "Let's go somewhere quieter."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. Taking Hermione's hand, he guided her through the crowd. He wasn't sure where he was taking her, the general direction of the bathrooms seemed to be his plan. He slapped open the door to a long corridor with several doors leading off on both sides, the bathrooms clearly marked. He was wondering how to sneak her into a cubicle when he noticed the fire door at the end of the passage had been propped open with a stack of plastic crates. Silently thanking Fate, he pulled her with him, pushing open the door and guiding her through it.

_ **You make me hot, you make me sigh ** _

_ **You make me laugh, you make me cry ** _

_ **Keep me burning for your love ** _

_ **With the touch of a velvet glove ** _

_ **Abra abracadabra** _

_ ** I wanna reach out and grab ya ** _

_ **Abracadabra Abracadabra ** _

The cold air rushed to meet them, icy wind on hot skin. They found themselves on a metal fire escape with stairs leading down to a yard containing huge plastic dumpsters. Around the yard were the backs of office blocks, seemingly empty and in darkness.

Not that Ron was paying much attention. In the back of his mind he knew he should care a bit more if the fire escape was overlooked, if there were lights in any windows. But when he kicked the crates away from the door, slamming it shut and Hermione clambered onto them, dress riding high on her thighs, he found he didn't really care that much.

They reached for each other and passionately kissed, Hermione's hands already on his belt buckle, his hand cupping her face. She bounced closer, parting her legs and wrapping ankles around his calves. She fumbled with the buckle and Ron could feel the ache of his cock building. The suspense of her touching him was excruciating and he palmed her breasts in response, hard, urgent grips to let her know.

After what seemed like eternity, he sensed the belt release, heard the whizz of the zip and felt the soft gloved hand creep inside. The plush fabric against the sensitive skin made him tingle as she worked up and down the shaft with her small hand. He broke their kiss and bit her hard on the top of the shoulder, releasing a muted cry from her body. His liquor-addled mind was reeling from this acceleration of their sex life; the fact that he even had a sex life with Hermione was already a lot to process but shagging in the open, potential to be caught at any moment... It was a type of turn on he had never experienced.

One hand clenching her hip bone, Ron trailed the fingers of the other hand over Hermione's stomach and under the cockteasing skirt of this so called dress. During every other sexual encounter they had undertaken thus far, he was careful to take his time, ensuring he didn't hurt her, so uncertain about what he was doing, really. She had been his first, discounting the shy fumblings with Lavender Brown. He wanted to make sure he did things right. Properly.

This time though, he could sense the need for bold direction. Fingertips swift up the softness of her inner thigh, he gave the wet fabric of her knickers one long caress from back to front before sliding his fingers inside. Ron revelled in the sweet moment of feeling how wet she was. It never failed to instil him with pride; he did this to her, his actions, his words- they got her off. This powerful witch could be brought to her knees by him, the thought of which was arousing all by itself.

He rubbed her clit with two fingers, alternating pressure in the way he knew she would respond to. His third finger brushed against her entrance, moving back and forth as he teased her clit. On each third or fourth stroke, he pushed his finger inside her, causing her body to involuntarily buck forward against him and a low hiss to escape through her teeth. As he increased his speed, he felt her quicken pace in tandem.

Ron could sense the building of the wave, the closeness of the crest as Hermione's hand got faster, the texture of the glove causing delicious friction. He felt himself being dragged towards it and it took all his strength to wrench himself from the brink. Pulling her hand from its ministrations he stared into her eyes for a long moment, pressing his forehead against hers. Floodlights strongly illuminating the yard below and dimly illuminating one side of her face. Her witch's hat was askew on top of her curls, lipstick surprisingly intact despite their kisses. She was taking heaving breaths, breasts rising and falling, plump atop the neckline of her dress.

_ ** I feel the magic in your caress ** _

_ **I feel magic when I touch your dress ** _

_ **Silk and satin, leather and lace ** _

_ **Black panties with an angel's face** _

_ ** I see magic in your eyes ** _

_ **I hear the magic in your sighs ** _

_ **Just when I think I'm gonna get away** _

_ ** I hear those words that you always say ** _

_ **Abra abracadabra ** _

_ **I wanna reach out and grab ya ** _

_ **Abracadabra Abracadabra** _

"Wanna be inside you baby," he whispered, mouth so close it made contact with hers as he spoke. Hermione nodded and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before jumping down and turning away from him. Bracing straight arms against the plastic crates, she angled her arse towards him and looked back over her shoulder.

The heavy makeup didn't detract from her eyes, Merlin he loved her eyes. It didn’t matter what they were doing, what she said- Hermione’s eyes always told him the truth. When she was jubilant, when she was hurting. When she thought he was behaving like a twat. Right now they were bottomless dark pools and he knew what that meant as well.

Carefully, determined to elongate this one little moment, Ron ran his hands up either side of her thighs, bringing her skirt with them. The slow unveiling of the fleshy, soft skin that no one but him ever saw. Each little millimetre, Hermione’s lips parting in anticipation, seemingly enjoying his deliberate, measured movements. He stopped briefly when he reach the area where the curve of her buttocks met the flat of her leg; he loved that part. Slightly chunkier, faintly dimpled, the sight of it could get him off all by itself.

Quickly he ducked his head and bent his knees, biting his favourite bit of skin on each thigh. Hermione rocked back on her heels and groaned urgently.

Straightening he pulled the skirt up to her waist, revealing black satin knickers. The frilled edges cut slightly into her cheeks, making them appear more prominent than he remembered. Wasn’t she gorgeous, this rounded, sexy woman? No angles or sharp edges to get hung up on. Only low dips and swerves to get lost in. He depressed the flesh of her arse with his fingers, enjoying the sensation, the abundance of her.

“Ron..” she said now, strangled, as if struggling, and he realised he had left her hanging. Thumbs tucked into either side of her knickers, he pulled them over her arse in one swift movement. Left them mid-thigh, just far enough down that Hermione could separate her legs sufficiently, which she did intuitively. Then, just as he positioned himself, the tip of his cock sliding against her, Ron ran his hands up over her belly to her breasts, groping the fullness of them. The force of his hands pulled her against him and him inside her in one, glorious action.

The feel of Hermione closing round him, the slick hotness of being deep within her mingled with the intoxication the alcohol and the high, clean taste of the night air, leaving Ron almost euphoric. They rocked against each other, slowly at first then quicker, harder as they got into sync. Hermione’s arse banged against Ron’s hipbones almost painfully, the heel of her hands against the top of the crates creating the push-back. Her breath came in high staccato sighs, matching his own choked, forced groans.

Ron could feel the pull of it again, the low drag of pleasure starting somewhere deep near the base of his spine and radiating through his pelvis. It was quick, quicker than it had been recently. In the early days, of course, the excitement had been too great and he’d come almost the second she touched him. But he had begun to get a handle on it, learned how to keep himself from the edge, prolonging the sensation for both of them.

This was not one of those times. He just had time to moan, “Gonna…” and then the climax was on him, washing over him in ripples. Dimly he could feel Hermione still bucking against him so he slid one hand down between her legs and pressed two fingers against her clit. Leaning against her back, Ron rubbed the soft warm flesh with his fingertips, confident in the knowledge that the slippery friction would take her there, which it did with gratifying ease. With an inhaled cry, Hermione came against his fingers.

They stayed in place as the spasms died gently in their bodies, Hermione now dropped drowsily onto her elbows and Ron draped over her. Then slowly, as if bone tired, Hermione rose and separated from him, turning her body towards his and pulling his mouth to hers for a long kiss.

When they broke apart she was smiling. “That was….” She trailed off.

“Magic?” Ron’s eyes twinkled.

“Yes,” she mumbled as he kissed her again, “It was magic.”

_ ** Abra abracadabra ** _

_ **I wanna reach out and grab ya ** _

_ **Abracadabra Abracadabra** _


End file.
